All About Zian
by PsychoPopThingy
Summary: Just a little fic that I made after all the cheerleaders in my school quit. Its slightly based on my life and my best friends are in it. Hope you like it.


(This disclaimer applies to the whole story. Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me! Also, please review as it would make me very happy if you did.)

**All About Zian Chapter 1: I Have No Life**

"Hey Zian," Yusuke called out, "Did you know that Sakyo and Hiei both have crushes on you?" Zian giggled and turned to her locker, "You just noticed that the poor guys follow me everywhere except to the bathroom?" Yusuke's eyes widened as Zian started to pile textbooks into his arms,"Sakyo even follows you after he became a senior and has an older woman for a girlfriend?"

"Sakyo has a girlfriend?" Zian asked unexpectedly as they made their way to third period gym class, "Tell me about her." Yusuke smirked pointedly at Zian,"You didn't want him; back when he was single you didn't have eyes for anyone but that jock that you were with." Zian huffed impatiently and Yusuke took that as his signal to continue,"Sakyo is dating Kuwabara's sister Shizuru."

Zian gagged endlessly on her bottle of water, drawing stares from the volleyball team practicing down below. "What does he see in her?" Zian demanded angrily," What's so hot about that ugly old hag anyways?" Yusuke guffawed and then quickly shut up when Zian glared at him. Well Zian, he likes you right. So anything's possible."

"Yusuke Urameshi! You take that back!" Zian's lavender eyes narrowed and she turned her back on Yusuke, her feelings obviously hurt. "Yusuke I'm not feeling so well so I'm going to ditch off Bio with Shâde and Lynn. Maybe I'll see you at lunch." Zian stood up quickly, dusting herself off and walking out of the gym without a backwards glance at Yusuke.

"What's a matter Zian?" Shâde asked as Zian made her way over to Lynn's red convertible brushing tears away from her eyes. Zian shook her head twice and Ignored Shâde's question, apparently she didn't feel like answering. "It's just a migraine. It's really not a big deal." She muttered softly. Shâde opened her mouth to find out more but Lynn popped up, "Girls, its Showtime."

The teenaged trio drove to the coolest and most expensive coffee shop in about three minutes. Their café of choice was Java Unlimited, an exclusive hangout for the rich kids in school and out. Of course the girls had to flirt with the cute valet, the sexy maitre'd, and their hot Russian waiter. It meant a lot that they were able to get what ever they wanted by flirting. It wasn't hurting anyone. Right?

"Hey Zian," Lynn whispered, "Isn't that Sakyo over there snogging Kuwabara's sister Shizuru?" Once again Zian had the joy of choking on her drink as she searched wildly for Sakyo. "Where is he?" Lynn giggled and pointed to the back of the café where the couple was engaging in some before lunch PDA. Zian's face turned a dark shade of red and she hung her head sadly.

"Lynn look what you've done now." Shâde complained, "Now we'll have to deal with a depressed and psychotic Zian until cheerleading practice." Lynn waved off the blame and together they watched Zian exchanging phone numbers with a boy from Tokyo University. "If she wasn't so fickle, she'd have already landed a respectable fiancée like what her mom wants, but you know Zian…"

"It was so great to see Touya again. Remember him? He was the only guy that managed to beat me at Soul Caliber during my last birthday party." Zian clapped her hands as she sat down again, "He's convinced me to let him and his boyfriend plan my party on Saturday night." Lynn and Shâde exchanged knowing looks. Everyone knew how Zian would do anything for gay men, but this was just ridiculous.

"Ahh lunch tastes great!" Zian burst out while sitting in the school cafeteria, "Madame Barintre totally outdid herself with these yummy steaks1" Lynn giggled as she and Shâde watched Zian devour a huge platter of gourmet food without taking a breath but suddenly Lynn just wigged out. "H-Hiei got t-taller!" They all turned around to watch a now tall Hiei walk into the café amid many whispers.

Hiei looked hotter than before. His spiky black and white hair was neatly trimmed and it made his gorgeous crimson eyes even more handsome. The whispers were all the same: "He must have had plastic surgery." or,"I wonder is Zian's seen him yet?" That made Zian perk up and she waved Hiei over to her table even though Lynn and Shâde tried to quiet her.

"Konnichi wa Hiei!" Zian chirped happily, "Do you want to come to this party that I'm having' on Saturday night?" Hiei flushed as Zian scotched closer to him, anyone could see that being so close to the woman of his dreams was making him nervous. "S-sure Zian," he mumbled, "I'd love to come." Zian winked hugely at Hiei,"I'm sure you would."

Hiei sat with until the period ended and then they split up for their separate classes. Hiei and Lynn had English Lit for last period, Shâde took DanceTech, and Zian had Study Hall. In the class she sat down next to Yusuke as usual but she wasn't in the mood to talk. Instead she stared over at where Sakyo sat, pining away until the bell rang and they left.


End file.
